wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Seven: Miscellanea
RONDELL CORPORATION Inter-Office Memorandum ---- :DATE: THU 2681.006 :FROM: Zahira Woriega de Xovi, Manager, Epsilon Sector Operations (zworiega@masusarhq.rondell) :TO: Lynn Murphy, Associate Vice President for Inter-Sector Field Operations (bite_it_assholes@solhq.rondell) :RE: Report of the Impact of Kilrathi-based Piracy on Corporate Sales in Epsilon Sector Murphy: I know you're probably about as thrilled about receiving this report as me and my teams were in preparing it. I understand the company had a rough year in my Sector, what with all the crap between the Crimson Claw and the DEP that we had to go through and the dents they made in the Company's profits. Still, I can't help but feel a bit singled out; I'd feel better if Corporate was making all their Sector Ops heads prepare similar reports (actually, I'd feel a lot better helping you organize a resistance militia like the one we put together in Palan system again, but I think we both know the odds of Corporate letting us do that sort of thing again, especially seeing as how the Company now has a bright and shiny corporate police force and all). Anyways, my unit heads have prepared the information that Corporate requested; I've compiled all their work into the single attached draft report file. I swear that I took the time to dot all the Is, cross the Ts and replace all the curse words with more polite euphemisms, much as I felt that reduced the report's accuracy. I don't think it needs too much more additional sugar-coating but you make sure to let me know if the higher-ups think otherwise. It's pretty much a cut and dry (emphasis on the dry) bunch of numbers and statistics, with maybe some real useable data buried in there somewhere. The first section was prepared by Ato's Information Services team, and it's probably the most interesting part of the read - the dossiers of everybody involved in recent affairs in Epsilon. The stuff on the Cats is particularly interesting and I don't know how in the hell Ato got ahold of half the data he did. Whatever Corporate's paying him, it's probably not enough. The next section was prepped by Ning's Tech Systems bunch, and it's pretty much just data on craft that everybody's using in the Sector these days - ours, theirs, the other theirs, yet more other theirs and those thieving jackasses at Bronte. Not the most interesting of data and I'm not sure why Corporate wanted it in a report when they probably could've just gotten the data from the ISS, but we we're asked to provide it so we did. The last section comes from Sack's CEM unit. It's the most technical section and probably the most mind-numbingly boring part, going over what commodities are being traded around in Epsilon these days. When I got that part of the report, I thought Sack had screwed up - I'd thought Corporate had asked for an assessment of the financial losses we and our competitors had suffered from Kilrathi-based pirate attacks - but I re-read the instructions you sent me to pass along to them and it reads like his team did what Corporate asked, so I'm not questioning it. I'm just going to send it on. If it's wrong, I'm sure Sack will curse at more than one member of the Board, then re-do that part of the report with a great deal of complaint. So that's pretty much that. Like I said, if Corporate wants us to jump through more hoops, let me know and I'll be sure to light them on fire (the hoops, not Corporate - regardless of how tempting that sounds). Sincerely, Z attachment: miscellanea.crp P.S.: Be sure to let me know the next time you're heading to Antares so I can "properly" roll out the red carpet for you. Firekka is right next door after all and arranging for a shipment of the Finest is pretty easy in these parts (as long as BlackFire doesn't try to get ahold of it). ---- NEXT: 7.1 Characters PREVIOUS: 6.4 Tr'L Rass Quadrant TOP ---- Category:Elegy Category:Part 2: Elegy Campaign Setting Category:WCRPG Missions and Campaigns